Build talk:Me/any Energy Spike
Nothing new http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/any_E-Master http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/any_Mind_Surge_Spiker http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/Rt_E-Surge_Domination_Mesmer --Chin pon 09:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I made the E-Master myself.. It was dumped, but I realized the idea could be used for a spike. I saw the Mind Surge spiker a few seconds after making this, and I gotta give you that, it's hard to find the big difference, yes. About the E-Surge Dom Mes, that's a support build, this is a spike--Syncretic 09:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever, it's already here, no sense making 3 build with the same bar. (Or minor tweaks) If all, add to variants. --Chin pon 09:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as everyone in RA is running this It might be worth discussing and getting it rated. Kracatoan 13:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Shit on eles! yay!--Pirate 13:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Aneurysm is a dangerous skill when sued by anyone but very experienced players because it defeats the whole purpose of the e-denial by restoring the energy.Noobs will use this even though the health may be down low enough for it to kill so on a monk it defeats the purpose because it just restores the energy which helps the monk with e-management.I monk and i love when people use it because they never kill me with it and i never have energy problems.GEt rid of aneurysm and it's just like every other e denial build now. User:Caplan 11:19, July 12, 2010(UTC) :Because everyone in RA is bad doesnt mean it isnt a useful skill--Pirate 22:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're using six skills to get a "spike" off. lolwut? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Aneurysm used in the right hands is a dangerous skill but other then that it shldn't be used by noobs NegroHunter 21:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) A few observations about this spike... I added up all of the damage that bar does and, assuming the target has the most common maximum energy: 30, it comes to 575. Now, the average caster with the common Survivor Insignia, 3 minor runes linked to attributes, and a Rune of Superior Vigor will give the extra rune slot to a Rune of Vitae, bringing the grand health total to 580 (480+50+15+10+5+5+5+10)(This also assumes they are on a weapon set that doesn't have health modifiers). Now this assumes that the target does nothing to deprive itself of energy such as use skills or switch to a low energy set, as to decrease the amount of energy lost, and thereby decrease the overall damage output of the spike. Also, the spike is quite longer than your average spike: 10.1 seconds with aftercasts. So if this spike was used on a target with the most common health and energy levels among casters, that neither changed to a high energy set (stupid when being energy denied), nor used skills (obvious move when being drained of energy), then the target would have 5 health left and had plenty of time to simply kite out of cast range and regenerate, do anything to disrupt your casting or, as most good aggressive bars can do if given 10 seconds, kill you all the way to 0... Aneurysm sucks take unnatural sig + diversion--TahiriVeila 02:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC)